


A Lesbian Couple That Gets To Be Happy In The Tv Show

by rory_the_gay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't remember what this was about because I typed it a few days ago, Kid Fic, What is 'tagging'?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: This is just extended Avalance fluff.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. gAyNeSs

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I put my emotions [when I feel them] into my writing. I have a window and I always feel like there’s someone in the trees watching me while I do weird things or when I’m changing. There’s a really good song called Apple Shampoo by nelward, I 100% recommend.

Sara walked onto the bridge of the Waverider and felt like she was being watched. She moved her head in the direction of the person that was there.

“Who’s there?” Sara slowly walked towards the person. It wasn’t Mick because there was an absence of grunting and the smell of alcohol. It wasn’t Nate because she couldn’t smell any hair jell. That leaves 7 people. Charlie, Zari, Ava, Gary, Constantine, Astra, and Mick’s kid. Charlie and Constantine also smelled like alcohol and because Mick’s kid was around Mick so much she also smelled like it. Ava always uses apple shampoo and Zari steals it often enough to smell like it. Astra always smells like some sort of smoke being masked by perfume. So that leaves Gary.

Sara huffed, “Gary if that’s you I’m going to beat you into the ground.”

“How did you know it was me?!” Gary was shocked.

“I just do you idiot! Now what are you doing following me?” Sara slapped the back of his head.

“Ava told me to make sure you were using the hand railings and/or the cane,” Ava had gotten different hand railings for each part of the Waverider. She made sure they were different so Sara could identify where she was.

“I have the cane with me. I was thinking of making a new one out of my old staff. And I don’t need the hand railings or you following me,” Sara tried to storm off but ended up face planting onto the floor because of a step down, “don’t say shit Gary or you will be the test dummy for the new cane.” Sara got up and dusted herself off. She needed to find Ava.

“Gideon. Where is Ava?” Sara made her way down the corridors, hoping to bump into her.

“She’s in the kitchen Capitan Lance.”

“Thanks,” Sara knew the ship like the back of her hand. Right now she was near the library.

“Hey boss, I’m going to take my kid home,” Mick said.

“Why are you telling me this? You normally come and go without telling me,” Sara questioned.

“Ava told me to tell you when I leave and come back or else she would stop making snickerdoodles,” Mick grunted. 

Sara waved him off. Sara continued her journey to the kitchen, and when she heard moans from Charlie’s quarters, she quickened her pace.

Finally, she was in the kitchen.

“Babe, I don’t want Gary following me,” Sara tried to look disappointed, but she couldn’t help but smile when she smelled apple shampoo.

“But what if you fall and something happens and you need help?!” Ava fretted.

“I can ask Gideon or you know,” Sara waved her hands in the air, “get up!”

“I suppose that’s true. Are you using the hand railings and the cane?”

“No because I could tell you about every nook and cranny of the ship. I feel like I’d only use them in the first two minutes of my day when I’m still asleep but awake at the same time, but I spend them cuddling in bed with you. And I only need the cane when I’m in a place I’m not familiar with,” Sara felt the air for a chair and when she found one she sat in it.

“But what about when I’m not here?”

“That happens like once a month and I’ll just relax in bed until I’m awake enough to function. And is it just Mick that you’re going to make tell me when he’s leaving or is that everyone?” Sara crossed her arms.

“It was just Mick. He leaves so often and you talk to him a lot and I didn’t want you to be worried if you couldn’t find him.”

“I can just ask Gideon! That's how I found you!”

“I’m sorry,” Ava’s gaze fell, “I thought it would help.”

“I get it. But when you make decisions concerning my vision or lack thereof, can you please consult me before making them?” Sara put her hand in the direction of Ava’s voice.

“Of course,” Ava took Sara’s hand, “Do you want to go cuddle with me?”

“Can this cuddling be naked?” Sara raised her eyebrow.

“Definitely.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Sara smirked.

“That was amazing. I feel like sex is better blind,” Sara layed her head on Ava’s chest.

“Do you want to-” Ava was cut off by Gideon.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but you have a call from Oliver Queen, miss Lance.”

“Put him on,” Sara laughed when Ava groaned.

“Hey Sara. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” Sara trailed her fingers up Ava, “how are you? How’s Felicity?”

“I’m good. She’s good. She’s actually why I’m calling you. We need to tell you something. Preferably in person if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind. When do you have in mind?”

“Umm later today if that’s alright?”

“How about 4 at the diner my dad liked?”

“Sounds good to me. You can bring Ava along if you want.”

“Is everything okay Ollie?”

“Yes. It’s perfect actually.”

“Well that’s good Ollie. See you then,” Sara could practically hear him smiling.

“Bye Sara.”

“Bye Ollie,” Sara waited for the sound of him hanging up before straddling Ava, “If I’m correct, it’s about 1:30 ish, so that means we have about 2 hours left if we want to shower. I can work with that.” Sara smirked.

“Sara. If we’re going to be on time we can’t have sex in the shower. We have to actually shower,” Ava moaned out.

“Ugh fine,” Sara ceased kissing Ava’s collar bone.

“Here,” Ava took Sara’s hand and gave her a washcloth.

“Thanks.”

“Do you see them?” Ava and Sara just walked into the diner. Sara had purposefully picked a place she was somewhat familiar with.

“No. I’ll pick a table,” Ava pulled Sara in the direction of a table, “I have a question.”

“Yes?” Sara felt for the chair. It was a booth.

“Does Oliver know you’re blind?”

“Maybe…” Sara trailed off and looked in the opposite direction of Ava’s voice.

“Sara!” Ava lightly slapped Sara’s arm, “That’s a pretty important thing!”

“I’ll tell him in like a week or something. He’s obviously coming to tell us that Felicity is pregnant and I don’t want to steal the high he’s riding. He’s like me before we started dating. Very quiet and dark and bruting.”

“You’re still like that but only when you’re not around me or the rest of the crew.”

“Hello ladies, may I start you off with a drink?” A waiter said.

“I’ll take water, how about you babe?”

“Water please,” Sara had picked up a habit of not looking in the direction of people’s voices she doesn’t know since she became blind.

“I’ll be right quick with that.”

“Sara!” Oliver walked into the diner with Felicity.

“Ollie!” Sara stood up and tried to make her way over to Oliver.

“What’s with the sunglasses? The sun isn’t too bright today,” Oliver hugged Sara.

“Hangover,” Sara adjusted the glasses.

“Hey Sara,” Felicity hugged Sara and jumped because she wasn’t expecting it, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sara searched for her seat and was thankful that Ava tapped it.

“You must be Ava,” Felicity held her hand out and Ava took it, “Break Sara’s heart and I break you.”

“She’s not joking. She looks sweet and innocent but she’s okay with torturing people that hurt her and her family,” Ollie cut in.

“Felicity! Ollie! You just met her and you're already threatening her with the rack! Be nice to her,” Sara folded her arms. (The rack is a middle age toture device, google it and it’s very interesting)

“The rack that's… oh, that’s very… colourful,” Ava took a nervous sip of her water.

“They’re only joking… to an extent,” Sara felt the table for her water.

“You sure you’re okay Sara?” Felicity asked again.

“Yeah,” Sara said when Ava tapped the side of Sara’s glass.

“Hello, can I take your orders?” The same waiter said.

“Shit,” Sara said quietly. She forgot to have Ava read the menu to her.

“Uhh,” Ava remembered she forgot to read the menu to Sara, “Grilled cheese for the both of us?”

Sara shrugged, “I’m going to use the restroom.” Sara was glad that Ava had picked a booth near the bathroom.

“Call Gideon,” Sara told her phone, “Hey Gideon. I called to talk to you and pass the time.”

“Are you hiding miss Lance?”

“No! I just haven’t told Ollie and Felicity about the whole being blind thing and-” Sara heard someone else walk into the bathroom, “I’m going to have to call you back.” Sara felt for the sink and turned the water on and began washing her hands. She really hoped the person was someone she didn’t know. She didn’t find any indication that it was anyone she knew and dried her hands and left.

“Now that you’re back. We wanted to tell you that I’m pregnant!” Felicity smiled.

“Congratulations!” Sara acted surprised.

“It was a shock at first but I’m used to it now. I’m really going to miss vodka though,” Felicity fake pouted. 

“How far are you?” Ava asked.

“About three months.”

“Here you go,” A waiter placed their food down in front of them but it wasn’t quite directly in front of Sara so when she went to grab hers she hit the table instead of the plate. Ava noticed and guided her hand to the sandwich.

“Sara is there something wrong?” Oliver asked.

“No,” Sara could feel Oliver not believing her.

“Sara,” Oliver said sternly.

“Okay fine! I’m blind,” Sara shook her hands sarcastically and said, “Surprise!”

“What?!” Felicity said loudly and people looked at them.

“Yeah,” Sara removed the glasses to show the absence of colour.

“How?” 

“I looked at a god in her true form. Apparently I’m the only mortal to do that and live.”

“Shit. That’s gotta suck,” Oliver said.

“You have no idea, but it does have its perks. I can see the future,” Sara took a bite of the sandwich.

“Damn it Gary!” Ava was looking at her phone.

“Did he get stuck in the trash chute again?!” Sara groaned.

“No. He lost his bunny in our quarters and no one else wants to go in there for… reasons… I have to go. I’m sorry Sara,” Ava turned to Oliver and Felicity, “You’ll bring her back safely?”

Oliver and Felicity nodded.

“Thank you,” Ava dug around in her purse, “Here’s your cane.”

“Thanks babe,” Sara held out her hand and Ava put the cane in it. 

“See you later,” Ava kissed Sara.

“Bye,” Sara smiled. Ava walked into the bathroom.

“She knows the exit is the other way right?” Felicity questioned.

“Yeah. She’s using her time courier to portal onto the ship,” Sara felt around for her water but couldn’t find it, “can one of you tap my water?”

“Yeah,” Oliver tapped the glass, “So how long have you been…”

“You can say blind Ollie. About two weeks maybe,” Sara finished half of her grilled cheese.

“A perk of having a disability is the free parking spaces,” Felicity recalled her time in the wheelchair.

“I have a time ship not a car. The sky is my parking space,” Sara laughed, “Enough about me, how are you feeling Felicity?”

“Morning sickness just recently stopped and now I want the weirdest foods like the food I’m eating now,” Felicity looked down at her food then remembered Sara couldn’t see what it was, “it’s a burger with grape jelly on it.”

“Ew,” Sara scrunched her nose.

“That’s what I thought about the coconut spread and peanut butter mixed together as a dip for carrots but it’s actually really good,” Oliver added.

“I might have to try this,” Sara finished the last of her sandwich and felt around for Ava’s, “Are you still Arrow?”

Oliver nodded and Felicity slapped his arm, “Oh. I just nodded. Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Sara finally found the sandwich.

“Who’s on your team right now? It changes a lot.”

“Well there’s Ava, me, Mick and his daughter sort of, Zari who’s from an alternative timeline but we live in this alternative timeline and she's the only different part from the original timeline it’s complicated she also can like make wind and stuff with the air totem, Charlie who has Amaya’s face but isn’t Amaya and is a shapeshifter from a hell prison, Gary he worked for Ava and is now an apprentice for Constantine, sort of Astra who we picked up from hell, Nate he can turn into steel, B-,” Sara stopped herself, “and Constantine. You remember him right? He’s the one that brought my soul back.”

Oliver and Felicity were silent.

“You’re still here right?”

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re just a little surprised,” Oliver said.

“Eh. You get used to it after a while,” Sara bit into the sandwich.

“How old are you and Ava?” Felicity asked.

“I’m 4 and she is 3.”

“That’s not what I meant but okay,” Felicity bit into her own sandwich.

“I hope Gary didn’t burn the ship down,” Sara sighed as she thought about the time he accidentally set the kitchen on fire. 

“At least he didn’t get the ship stuck at the bottom of the ocean,” Felicity joked.

“We don’t joke about that. That actually happened,” Sara looked dead serious.

“Crap. I’m sorry but I have to ask, how?”

“An atomic bomb,” Sara sipped her water.

“Really? Is there radiation on your ship from it?”

“No. The ship took care of it.”

“I want to see!” 

“Sure,” Sara finished the sandwich.

“Thanks.”

“I have to go talk to the owner. He’s an old friend of mine,” Sara unfolded her cane and got up.

“You’re not allowed back here,” A Chinese man said.

“我认识老板 (I know the boss),” She said in perfect Chinese.

“抱歉打扰你 (sorry bother you),” The man responded.

“Could you lead me to the back?” Sara held out her hand.

“Sure,” The man took it.

“Sara Lance!” A man came up to Sara and hugged her, “好久不见. (Long time no see)”

“You have no idea,” Sara laughed.

“Wait. Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s cool. I just came to see how you were doing. How’s your mom? She still smoking?”

“I’m doing good. She’s good too. Still smoking but she’s slowly quitting. What about you?”

“I have a girlfriend and I fly in a ship and time travel and fix history along the way,” Sara smiled.

“Sure and I own the United States. Do you want some gin?”

“No thanks. Sorry I have to cut this visit short. There’s people waiting on me,” Sara opened her arms for a hug.

“Bye Lance. See you later. Glad you stopped by,” He hugged her.

“Bye,” Sara felt her way out of the office.

“What were you doing there?” Felicity asked.

“A little catch up,” Sara smiled and held out her hand, “Who am I holding onto for the walk back?”

“Me,” Felicity said.

“Did Ollie leave or is he just being quiet?” Sara asked as they left.

“Right here. Just thinking,” Oliver said quietly.

“Okay. Ava parked the Waverider in the park,” Sara laughed at the irony.

“To the park we go,” Felicity imitated a whooshing sound as if she was flying.

“So you said you can see the future right?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.”

“So if you could tell the baby’s gender?”

“I mean yeah I guess so,” Sara shrugged.

“Do you want to do that Felicity?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“Definitely.”

“I’ll work my magic,” Sara felt for Felicity’s stomach, “Non-binary.”

“What? What’s that?”

“Really Ollie? It’s 2020. Get with the times. They aren’t a boy or a girl and they use they/them pronouns.”

“We are vaguely in the middle of the park,” Felicity intervened before a debate started.

“Thank you,” Sara let go and waved her can around until she heard a metallic thud and smiled. She pulled her phone out and called Gideon, “Open the damn door please.”

“Yes Captain Lance.”

*thud*

The cargo bay door opened.

“Come on in,” Sara made her way up the ramp.

“This is so cool,” Felicity said as she pulled Oliver in.

“Thanks Gideon. Where’s Ava?” Sara called out.

“In Mick’s quarters Miss Lance.”

“What?! That’s so cool! Can I stay here and ask the AI a bunch of questions about her programming?” Felicity was practically beaming.

“The AI is called Gideon. And yes you may,” Gideon answered.

“Come on Ollie I want to introduce you to my team, but first we find Ava,” Sara reached out for his hand and he took hers.

“Mick,” Sara knocked on his door, “Open.”

“Hey Cap, come in.”

“Ollie meet Mick Rory, Mick meet Oliver Queen,” Sara introduced.

“Oh we know each other all ready,” Mick grunted and sipped his beer.

“What? From where?” Sara asked.

“I stopped a few of his robberies,” Oliver folded his arms.

“Thanks a lot, dipshit,” Mick chugged the rest of his beer and charged at Oliver.

“No!” Sara stepped in between them and put her hands on both their chest to stop them from going any further, “Mick. Be nice.”

“Ugh fine. I’m still going to call him dipshit though,” Mick grabbed another beer from his mini fridge.

“Hey Aves,” Sara followed the scent of apple shampoo.

“Hey baby,” Ava smiled.

“I was planning on introducing Felicity and Oliver to the rest of the team considering we have two people from hell minus Constantine I’m reconsidering,” Sara stood on her tippy toes and kissed Ava.

“Nah. They are probably the only people who know each,” Ava linked arms with Sara.

“Constantine knows him but only from when he brought my soul back, so it should be fine,” Sara said and looked up to the ceiling, “Gideon. Please call everyone to the bride.”

“Yes Ms. Lance.”

“إلى الجسر! (To the bridge!)” Sara called out, and headed out the room.

“You’re still speaking Arabic?” Oliver asked and held onto Sara’s arm.

“I speak other languages to make sure I don’t forget them,” Sara smiled in Oliver’s direction.

“Smart. I should do that too. Do you speak any other languages Ava?” Oliver was trying his best to make conversation.

“Yes,” Ava knew how to speak many  _ many  _ languages.

“You picked a good one. She’s a lot better than Nyssa. I bet she doesn’t disappear for years at a time,” Oliver laughed.

“I don’t know if I should say thank you or not.”

“Is everyone here?” Sara half asked Ava and half called out for other people to answer.

“Everyone is here except for Astra which is probably for the best,” Ava suggested.

“Alright, this is Oliver and Felicity,” Sara gestured to the left but then Ava moved her arms to the right, “thanks babe. They are my friends from Star City 2020. Introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Zari,” Zari gestured to her bracelet, “And this other timeline Zari.”

“I’m Nate and I’m a historian of sorts…” Nate trailed off.

“I’m Charlie,” Charlie went over and held Zari’s hand.

“Gary Greene,” Gary held his hand out for Felicity or Oliver to shake.

“Nice to meet you all,” Oliver said.

Sara leaned towards Ava and whispered, “Did Zari and Charlie finally get together?”

“I think so, they’re holding hands,” Ava whispered back.

“It was about damn time,” Sara laughed quietly.

“I’m going to go do ch- Catchat,” Zari walked away slowly.

“I’m going to g- go l- look at the loom of gay- I mean fate,” Charlie dashed off.

“Yeah, they’re definitely fucking each other,” Ava laughed.

“So who does that leave?” Sara asked.

“If I remember correctly, Gary, Nate, Constantine, Mick, and of course Ava,” Felicity responded.

Sara nodded in thanks.

“Crap, I’ve got to go,” Oliver kissed Felicity, “Goodbye babe.”

“Bye bye Ollie,” Sara held her arms open.

“Bye Sara, it was good seeing you,” Oliver accepted the hug.

“Nate, show him out please,” Sara ordered.

“I should get going too, but it was nice meeting you all,” Felicity hugged Sara then Ava.

“See you round,” Sara said.

“You lot seem to be having a good time, but I must be on my way,” Constantine left.

“I’ll come with you!” Gary followed.

“Bye,” Mick said and left.

“Well that just leaves us,” Sara peppered Ava’s arm with kisses.

“You want to make cookies?”

“Definitely.”

_ *time skip to the morning because I don’t remember how to write this thing called good fanfiction* _

Sara sat up and put her blindfold on. She only used it as a comfort thing. She would use it outside of the Waverider but it would be odd to see a person on the streets blindfolded. She lifted herself from the bed and searched the nightstand for her phone and earbuds. Sara plugged them in, got up, and left the room hoping she didn’t wake Ava. Sara soon reached her destination on the floor on the bridge. She put the earbuds in, turned the volume all the way up and closed her eyes.

“Should we talk to her or something?” Zari had just walked onto the bridge with Charlie.

“She looks so peaceful and I wouldn’t want to spook her,” Charlie whispered.

“We should go back to bed. It’s only 6:20,” Zari whispered back. 

“Good idea.”

Sara sat like that for about 10 more minutes when Ava walked onto the bridge.

“Good morning babe,” Ava said, but looked confused when Sara didn’t respond. She noticed the earbuds and sat down near Sara.

“أنا أعرف كان في فترة من الوقت. (I know it’s been a while)” Sara whispered, “انا آسف على هذا (I’m sorry for that.)”

Ava was debating if she should tap Sara or not. Arabic was one of the languages she knew.

“افتقدك. سأتحدث معك مرة أخرى في وقت لاحق. (I miss you. I’ll talk to you later.) Sara sighed and opened her eyes and took out her ear buds.

“Good morning,” Ava smiled.

Sara jumped, “Jesus! You scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry. What are you doing on the floor?”

“It’s like a league meditation-prayer-talk to the dead thing,” Sara shrugged and stood up.

“To whom?”

“Laurel and Nyssa,” Sara walked around in search of the wall. She had forgotten where on the bridge she was.

“That must have been nice,” Ava followed Sara.

“It was,” Sara found the wall and headed towards the kitchen, “Do you want doughnuts for breakfast?”

“Always. What’s it like to just zone out?” Ava asked.

“Relaxing and terrifying all at once, but you can try it for yourself,” Sara handed Ava her blindfold and earbuds.

“I will after we eat,” Ava held onto the earbuds but handed the blindfold back because she knew Sara liked it.

“Thanks,” Sara put the blindfold back on, “Gideon, could you make me a strawberry iced doughnut with sprinkles?”

“Of course Miss Lance and for you Ava?”

“Glazed please,” Ava opened the fridge and poured two glasses of milk.

“How’d you sleep?” Sara asked, adjusting her blindfold.

“The normal. What about you? Any nightmares?” Ava sipped her milk and placed Sara’s in front of her.

“It was good. I didn’t have any nightmares. I had a really weird dream. I was outside in the park and I was just throwing shurikens at the trees,” Sara furrowed her eyebrows.

“That’s odd,” Ava tapped the glass in front of Sara, “Your milk is here.”

“Thank you,” Sara sipped the milk then sighed, “Do you ever get tired of taking care of me?”

“Never,” Ava grabbed the doughnuts and placed it in front of Sara and tapped the plate, “Your doughnut is right in front of you.”

“Thanks,” Sara took a big bite of it, “Will you read to me later?”

“Of course. I have a question, would you be interested in learning braille or getting a guide dog? You don’t have to if you don’t want to I was just throwing it out there,” Ava fiddled nervously.

“Yeah about the braille part but maybe later with the dog thing. I’m still a little distrusting of dogs after the demon one,” Sara sipped the milk.

“Awesome! You have a little icing on your nose,” Ava used her finger to get it, “There.”

“Thank you,” Sara smiled.

“Do you want to go on a date tonight?” 

“Definitely. Do you want to train with me for a bit?” 

“Mhm.”

“You ready babe?” Ava called out.

“Almost, can you help me find my other earring?” Sara felt along the dresser.

“Here you go babe,” Ava put the earring in Sara’s hand.

“Thank you,” Sara put the earring in quickly, “Should I bring the glasses or not?”

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable babe,” Ava put some coordinates into the time currier.

“Where are we going?” Sara put the glasses up and stood.

“A place you’ll like,” Ava smiled and linked arms with Sara.

“Babe, please tell me,” Sara begged.

“It’s the place we went to on our first date,” Ava pulled them through the portal.

“Ooo very romantic,” Sara said sarcastically.

Sara and Ava had finished their meal and were about to order dessert.

“Hey Sara, can I ask you a question?” Ava said nervously.

“Yeah. Of course,” Sara looked in Ava’s direction.

“So we’ve been dating for a while now and we live together and I love you so much and I- I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you and will you marry me?” Ava knelt down and held Sara’s hands.

“Yes! Of course! I love you so much,” Sara felt for Ava’s face and kissed her. They heard claps from around the restaurant.

“I love you,” Ava whispered through her tears.


	2. Gay Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know the direction of this fanfic. I wrote half of it while I was having an anxiety attack and the other half at 3am. I also don’t know what the meeting was between Sara and that guy at the diner.

It had been a month since Ava proposed. Sara was beginning to learn Braille and Ava had decided to learn it with her.

“Hey Aves, we never talked about this, do you want kids?” Sara asked when she was practicing reading with a beginner braille book.

“I mean- yeah I guess so, do you?” Ava sat down next to Sara.

“Mhm but in like a year or two or something,” Sara closed the book.

“Sorry to interrupt Captain Lance, but there’s reports of a demon attacking an orphanage in Montana.”

“Please set a course,” Sara sighed and got up to head to the bridge, “What do we know about this demon?”

“It’s a soul eater. It likes childrens’ souls because they are young and pure.”

“How many children has it gotten to?”

“Only one so far Ms. Lance and the child may still be alive. Her name is Leona Remy Fischer. She was reported missing a day ago. The soul eating process takes a little while.”

“Good. Get Constantine in here,” Sara sighed again.

“Oi! Over here Mrs. and Mrs. Sara Lance,” Constantine called from the captain’s chair, “It likes dark and wet places.”

“Thank you Constantine,” Ava said with her arms folded.

“We’re here Captain Lance.”

“We can’t very well walk in now can we,” John grunted.

“I guess Ava and I can go in and say we’re looking to adopt or something?” Sara suggested.

“Sure, we’ll go in and search for a dark and wet place,” Ava shrugged and handed Sara her cane.

“Hello, me and my wife were looking into adoption,” Sara smiled and looked forward.

“That’s wonderful! Do you have papers or are you looking into getting them?” A man said enthusiastically.

“Getting them.”

“Let’s discuss this in my office,” The man gestured to a door.

Ava guided Sara’s hand to her elbow.

They talked for about 5 minutes then Ava asked to use the restroom.

She began looking for dark and wet places. She went to the basement and it was dark and a little stuffy. She searched around for the kid and was about to give up, but when she leaned against the wall, part of it gave in and revealed a hidden door. It was the perfect place. Very dark and wet.

“Help. Me,” she heard someone say very quietly.

“Leona? Is that you?” Ava shone the flashlight close to the girl but made sure not to accidentally blind her in the process.

“Help me,” She called out again.

Ava picked her up and got out of there as fast as she could.

“John. I found her and I don’t think she’s okay,” Ava said into her comm.

“Bring her back to the ship, love,” Constantine replied and opened up a portal at her location, “her soul is still there, just damaged.”

“Tergum pueri huius bring,” John yelled loudly as he put his hand over Leona’s chest. Both their eyes started to glow a bright white light. As soon as it stopped John fell to the ground and Leona sat up with a start.

“John! Are you okay?!” Ava rushed to his side.

“Oh I’m alright, love. How Leona?” John said quietly.

“Leona? Are you okay?” Ava was staring into her eyes like it was the thing that mattered the most.

“I want to go home,” She cried.

“I’ll take you there,” Ava picked her up and opened a portal to the outside of the man’s office and went in.

“What? Leona?” The man looked furious.

“Yes. We found her,” Ava said.

“No!” The man’s face fell off and a scaly one took its place.

“Babe what is happening?” Sara said from her chair with worry in her voice.

“You’re the soul eater?!” Ava yelled.

“She’s mine!” He yelled and charged at Ava.

“No!” Sara shouted and stood between him and Ava. She swung her cane in a direction and hoped to hit him.

“Ow!” He exclaimed.

Sara swung the cane again and put him in a choke hold.

“Stop,” he gasped out.

“No,” Sara whispered and tightened her grip until she didn’t hear him breathing anymore.

“How has he been here and only one kid went missing and was found?” Ava questioned.

“I don’t know but someone needs to look after the kids.”

“Should I call the police or something?”

Sara nodded.

“Yes. We were coming to look into the adoption process and no one was here,” Ava lied to the officer.

“Okay ma’am we will call the state,” The officer hung up.

“Someone is coming,” Ava and Sara had been taking care of the kids for a few hours while trying to get everything set up for them.

“Do you want me to put you down?” Ava’s arms were getting tired from holding Leona. She had asked more that once if she wanted to put her down.

“No,” Leona nuzzled her face further into Ava’s shirt.

“Can I hand you to Sara? My arms are tired and I have to make dinner for you and the rest of the kids,” Ava tried to reason.

Leona thought for a little bit, “Fine.”

Sara held her arm open for Ava to hand her Leona, “What’s up? I’m Sara.”

“I’m Leona.”

“How old are you?” Sara asked.

Leona held four fingers up. Sara waited for a verbal response.

“I can’t see. You’re going to have to speak,” Sara sighed.

“I’m 4,” She said quietly.

“Me too!” Sara held her hand out for a high-five.

“Do you like blocks?” Leona said quietly.

“Yeah. Do you want to go play with them together?” Sara asked.

“Yes!”

“I’m going to have to put you down so you can take me there,” Sara prepared to put her down.

“Let’s go!” Leona took Sara’s hand and pulled her.

“Dinner!” Ava called from the dining area. There were 12 other kids in the orphanage ranging from ages 3-16. It was a small one. 

“Are you and the other lady going to be the people looking after us?” One of the older kids asked.

“No, we’re just staying here until another person arrives,” Ava handed her a bowl.

“Mama!” Leona ran in and hugged Ava with Sara trailing behind her.

“No, I’m Ava,” She said as she gave bowls of spaghetti to other kids, “How about we go around the table and tell what we need for bed.”

“I’m Robin and I can do it on my own because I’m 13.”

“I’m Martin. Can you tuck me in?” A young boy said quietly and Ava nodded at him.

“I’m Oscar and Martin is my brother. Can you tuck me in too?” A boy that looked the same as Martin said.

“Definitely,” Ava said.

“I’m Anezka I’m 7. Will you read to me, Martin, Robin, and Leona?” She said shyly.

They all said what they needed and Ava and Sara agreed. After dinner, the older kids and Sara did the dishes while Ava put the younger ones to bed.

“Alright,” Sara put handed the last dish to a kid, “Time for the rest of you to go to bed.”

“Okay,” A few of the kids sighed.

“That wasn’t too hard,” Ava said from the doorway.

“Nope,” Sara sat on the counter just as the doorbell rang.

“The person is here,” Ava held Sara hand and led her to the door.

“Sorry it took us so long,” A woman apologized.

“It’s okay, the were angles,” Sara smiled.

A few days later Sara received a call.

“Hello?” -Sara

_ “Ms. Lance, sorry to bother you, but Leona won’t do anything. She’s constantly crying and saying she wants Sara and Ava. Can you please come and feed her? She hasn’t eaten much since you left.” _

“Yes, of course. My fiance and I will be there in a minute,” Sara quickly hung up.

“What is it babe?” Ava and Sara we cuddling in bed.

“It’s Leona. She won’t eat and the person wants us to come and make her eat.”

“Then lets go.”

“Mama! Mommy!” Leona ran to them as soon as they walked through the door.

“No, I’m Sara and she’s Ava,” Sara corrected.

“A little birdie told us that you haven’t been eating,” Ava knelt down to Leona’s level.

“I wanted you,” Leona shed a few tears.

“But you still have to eat kid,” Sara felt the air until she felt Leona’s shoulder.

“But you weren’t here,” Leona cried a little louder.

“We are here, but we can’t always be here,” Ava hugged Leona.

“Can you visit?” Leona’s crying slowed.

“Sure,” Sara knelt down.

“Yay!” Leona hugged Sara.

“Now can you go eat?”

“Okay, when will you come back?”

“Next week?” Ava asked Sara and she nodded.

“Awesome,” Leona smiled a water smile.

“You should go eat. It smells like,” Sara sniffed the air, “ooo garlic bread.”

“Bye bye,” Leona hugged Sara and Ava and ran off.

“That wasn’t too hard,” Sara smiled.

“Yeah. Do you want a big wedding?” Ava asked out of the blue.

“I kind of want to just go to the court or wherever we’re supposed to go, sign the papers, and go home. How does that sound?” Sara smiled.

“Sound perfect. What would we do with last names? How about now?”

“It’s your pick. I don’t have a preference. Uh sure!” Sara held onto Ava’s elbow.

Ava opened a portal, “here.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Sara smiled widely.

“Hello, how may I help you ladies?” The clerk asked.

“We want to get married,” Ava smiled just as big.

“Here,” The clerk handed them papers, “fill these out then bring it back with photo identification.”

“Thank you,” Ava took the papers and a pen.

After Ava finished the paperwork they went back to the desk with their drivers licenses. The clerk signed some of the papers then handed them back, “there’s a judge three doors down on the left.”

Sara and Ava went where instructed.

“Hand the papers here please,” A woman said cheerily. She took the papers from Ava and took another sheet out and put it on the podium, “Do you want a whole long speech or just me to say the required stuff?”

Sara made a few faces, “Required stuff?”

“Yep,” Ava agreed.

“Alrighty, you just have to sign the papers so that I can see it,” The judge was less cheery and more neutral.

“I- uhh,” Sara hadn’t written since she went blind, “This is going to be hard.”

“Why?” The judge asked.

“I’m blind. I haven’t written in months, but we’ll figure it out,” Sara searched for the pen, “Where’s the pen? And can you put the pen in the place it’s supposed to go?”

“Here you go,” Ava did as told.

Sara’s face looked concentrated as she wrote her name slowly, “How does it look?”

“Looks great babe,” Ava’s smile became bigger, “my turn.” Ava took the pen and signed.

“You’re now legally married,” The judge’s cheerfulness reappeared.

Ava kisses Sara with tears in her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sara smiled back, “Take me home Mrs. Lance.”

“Would be a pleasure,” Ava picked Sara up bridal style, went to another room, and opened a portal, “We’re home Mrs. Lance.”

Sara slid down from Ava’s grasp and felt around to see where they were, “Smart of you to bring us to our room.” Sara pulled Ava down to the bed, “I’m going to take care of you Mrs. Lance.”

“Boss,” Rory barged in the room without knocking.

“Whoh!” Ava moved to cover her and Sara’s naked bodies.

“What the hell Mick? Ever hear of knocking?”

“My kid wants to know about lesbians and lesbian sex. I told her to just watch porn but that wasn’t good enough for her,” Mick grunted.

“Tell her to watch Stevie Boebi on YouTube or something. I’m kinda doing someone right now,” Sara huffed.

“Fine,” Mick left.

“Gideon give us a damn warning next time and how did he get in anyway?” Ava questioned.

“A thief never tells. Assassin’s honour,” Sara smirked.

“I might have to punish you Mrs. Lance,” Ava straddled Sara.

Sara and Ava have made weekly visits to Leona for months and brought board games and puzzles and other things.

“Hi!” Leona ran and wrapped her little arms around both of their legs.

“Oh boy, you've gotten so much bigger since last week,” Sara picked her up.

“We brought some books,” Sara held up a small bag.

“Will you be my mommies?” Leona looked up at them with wide eyes.

“I- uh um,” Ava wasn’t expecting that.

“Come on Aves, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“I have, I just thought we were waiting.”

“By the time we get the right papers and stuff it will be about the time we planned,” Sara thought for a little bit, “Or we could get Gideon to fabricate the stuff we need.”

“I guess we could do that,” Ava turned to Leona, “Yeah, we’ll be your moms.”

“Can you read to me Mama?” Leona asked.

“Sure,” Ava said.

“No,  _ Mommy _ , I said  _ Mama _ ,” Leona said like it was obvious.

“Yeah,” Sara was happy she got the ones with Braille.

_ *time skip a week* _

“Ready to go kiddo?” Ava was carrying a box full of Leona stuff.

“Mhm,” Leona took Sara’s hand.

“You’re going to love your room. I picked out a lot of it,” Sara smiled.

“Mama, do I have my own room?” Leona sounded hopeful but timid.

“Yes,” Sara handed the time courier to Ava.

“Can I sleep with you?” Leona sounded like she was about to cry.

“Of course,” Sara picked Leona up.

“Portal’s open in front of you,” Ava walked through.

“Woah!” Leona was shocked when she was instantly in another place.

“This is the Waverider. It’s where we live. I’ll give you a tour. Right now we are,” Sara felt along the wall, “in the library.”

“It’s got lots of books,” Leona reached out and touched a few.

“I’m going to put her stuff up and make dinner,” Ava left.

“Bye bye Mommy,” Leona waved.

“Let’s go sweet Mick next,” Sara left the room.

“Now that all introductions and such have been made, we’re going to go to the kitchen to see what Mommy is making,” Sara held her hand out for Leona to take.

“We haven’t seen my room yet,” Leona frowned.

“We’re going to do that with Mommy because I don’t quite know where everything is in there,” Sara could tell they were almost in the kitchen.

“That makes sense,” Leona let go of Sara’s hand and skipped in front.

“There you are, Bug,” Ava had nicknamed Leona Bug a few weeks ago.

“Are you making,” Sara sniffed, “BLTs?”

“Mhm,” Ava took the bacon off the skillet.

“Where’d you do Lee?” Sara felt around for Leona.

“I’m over here,” Leona was looking at the plant in the corner trying to determine if it was real or fake.

“Come over here bug,” Ava made one of the sandwiches and cut it in half.

“Okay,” Leona sped over to Ava.

“Here you are,” Ava placed Leona’s BLT in front of her.

“This is delicious!” Leona took a big bite of the sandwich.

“Glad to know you like it,” Ava placed Sara’s sandwich in front of her and tapped the plate, “and for you.”

“Thanks babe,” Sara bit into her sandwich.

“Here are your pajamas Bug,” Sara held out blue and black flannel pajamas.

“Thank you Mama,” Leona began to take her clothes off and put the new ones on, “I can’t get the buttons.”

“Come here and I’ll try,” Sara felt around until she fell the buttons.

“There you’re all set. Now you have to go brush your teeth and wash your face while Mama goes to change,” Sara patted Leona’s shoulder and left to go to the closet. 

“Okay,” Leona sped off to the bathroom.

Sara pulled out a tshirt, one of Ava’s hoodies that was too big for her, and some shorts and put them on, then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Hi Mama,” Leona said with her mouth full of toothpaste.

“Hey sweet pea,” Sara found her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and stuck in her mouth.

“Hi Mommy,” Leona spit the toothpaste into the sink.

“Hey Bug, you getting ready for bed with your Mama?” Ava said from the doorway.

“Yes!” Leona splashed some water on her face.

“Awesome. I’m going to put my pajamas on,” Ava left to go to the closet.

“Ready Lee?” Sara finished brushing her teeth and picked Leona up.

“Mhm,” Leona put her head on Sara’s shoulder. Ava noticed this and took out her phone for a picture.

“Ava,” Sara looked in Ava’s direction causing Ava to jump, “Are you done?”

“I have to go brush my teeth,” Ava put her phone up.

“Okay. We’ll be waiting,” Sara climbed into the bed with Leona.

Ava returned to the bedroom and laid down so Leona was in between them.

“Goodnight loves,” Ava kissed Sara and kissed Leona’s cheek.

“Goodnight Mommy,” Leona said as she cuddled into Ava.

“Night Aves,” Sara said sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update. My uncle died yesterday and I took it pretty hard. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I should tell people that I've never met a blind person and everything in the fanfic is from my imagination and tv shows. I apologize if I offend anyone.


End file.
